Truth and Dare
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Wernher von Braun is arrange a "Truth and Dare" show. Many letters are contain either question, dare, or both of them. Send you letter using Private Message (PM). For more info, please read chapter 1. Rated T for safe, because you will never know what will the other send.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth and Dare**

Guten tag, my friend. This is "Truth and Dare". No, this is not "Truth or Dare", but "Truth and Dare". Let me give you the example:

First, your name: Wernher von Braun

Second, something that you want to know (truth): Aichi, which part of Japan do you live?

Third, you dare: I dare Kai to drink a bottle of beer!

That's the only think you need. If you only want a truth or dare, is fine. Just write it to me. Write it either in personal message (PM) or review, me however will more like if you write it in PM.

Almost forget, a warning! Do not, I repreat, DO NOT ask a truth or give a dare that too much. Just ask a normal truth or give a normal dare. I am serious! You can ask or give a dare to any "Cardfight! Vanguard" characters, but please be limited. It's not my fault if by any chance Kai go to you home with a gun or Gaillard throw you house with molotov cocktails if you ask a thruth or give a dare that too much. If any one break this law, don't hope I'll wrire it in my fanfic.


	2. Announcement

**Annaouncement **

Guten tag, guys. I have a news for you.

After this announcement, I will never take any request send via reviews. There's a problem if using that way. So, please use Private message (PM).

The 5 reviews that we're send before this announcement is made is the only request via reviews I will accept.


	3. Tokyo Studio part 1

Tokyo, Japan

Wernher: Hallo everyone. Welcome to "Truth and Dare" show.

Viewers: HOOOORAAAAAY!

Wernher: Now, I present to you, the characters of "Cardfight! Vanguard".

After that, almost all characters from "Cardfight! Vanguard" step into the studio.

Wernher: Alright. I am first.

Von Braun then read the letter, but not verbal.

TrueDragon 117

Kai, are you good at using throwing knives?

Make Koutei stand against a wall with an apple on his head and have Ren try to hit the apple using a bow and arrows.

Wernher: Kai, are you good at using throwing knives?

Kai: No!

Wernher: So simple. GUARDS!

Two guards then step into the studio. Wernher then signal them to do something. They then grab Kenji and tied him to the wall and put an apple on his head. Everybody surprised for what they have been see.

Kenji: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, VON BRAUN?!

Wernher: The dare iiiiss, for Ren to hit the apple on your head using bow and arrows.

Kenji: WHAAAAAT?!

Wernher: Come on Ren, pick the bow and arrows and hit the apple!

Ren: Alright!

Kenji: NO! REN, NO! FOR GOD SAKE, NO!

Ren then fire two arrows, they 3 centimeters from Kenji's head on both left and right. He then fire another one. It hit 7 centimers from his, eem...nuts.

Kenji: ARE YOU GONE MAD?!

Ren then fire the last arrows, it hit the apple. The guards the untied him. Surprisingly, Kenji then push the guards and grab one of their gun. He point it at Ren.

Kenji: I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY, YOU F**K*NG SON OF A B***!

Ren: Whoa, calm down.

Ren then go run for his life. Kenji then chase him while firing his gun.

Wernher: Man, never expect that!

Kamui: Let's forget about them. Me next!

Kamui then grab a letter and read it. Again, not verbal.

Lebron Cafe

Gaillard, when you cardfight, you said 'Le'. Are you French?

Cera, get a box of doughnuts and then run. You'll see why.

Kamui: Gaillard, are you French?

Gaillard: Oui, je suis francais.

Naoki: What's the meaning of that?

Aichi: He said "Yes, I am French".

Gaillard: I don't know you know French, Monsieur Sendou.

Aichi: Vous ne savez pas beaucoup sur moi, Mosieur Gaillard.

Kamui: Eh?

Kourin: That's mean "You don't know alot about me, Mr. Gaillard".

Rekka: You can speak French too?!

Kourin: A little bit. Aichi taught it to me when we are in Sanctuary.

Wernher: Ok, enough with that. The dare?

Kamui: Cera, take this and quickly run!

Cera: Why?

Kamui: It's a box of doughnut.

Ratie: DOUGHNUT!

Cera then run away from Ratie who chase him for doughnut.

Wernher: That's funny. Misaki!

Misaki: Okay.

She then pick a letter.

ArgosFarna 123

Aichi, where is your dad?

Aichi must sing Tenor!

Wernher: Oh my. What an interesting question and dare.

Misaki: Aichi, where's you dad?

Everyone then look at Aichi.

Emi: That's right. I never know what did dad doing.

Kamui: I also want to know.

Naoki: Same here.

Shingo: Sendou, I begging you.

Aichi: Ok. From the latter he wrote a day ago, he's in Quantico, Virginia.

Kourin: Virginia? That's United States. What's your dad doing there.

Aichi: Working.

Everyone: OOOH.

Misaki: Now, the dare. Quite ridiculous. Aichi must sing tenor.

Aichi: Alright, whatever. How about "Die schweigsame Frau"?

Wernher: Good. ORCHESTRA, COME IN!

A group of orchestra then step into the studio. Aichi then begin to sing tenor. His voice is like a professional tenor singer.

10 minutes later

Aichi then finish singing. Everyone then give him a clap hand.

Everyone: AWASOME!

Miwa: Now it's mine.

Miwa then grab one of the letter.

Migo2123

Neve, which part of Europe you come from?

Aichi and Kourin must perfrom Tango dance. They also must wear a fancy spanish uniform that match.

Miwa: Neve, which part of Europe you come from?

Neve: Spain.

Wernher: Good. Now let me see the dare. Oh my. GUARDS!

25 guards then came inside the studio. Wernher then speak to them using germany. 5 guards then go outside and after 2 minutes, bring 2 fashion designers, a man and a woman. They then order them to go to they room each. While most of the guards make a space for dance, 2 guards for "some reason" take Morikawa out of studio. He want to yell but can't because the guard stun him using stun gun. Then, 2 guards each bring Aichi and Kourin to the room where the fashion designer waiting. Wernher then preparing the orchestra.

Kai: What are you doing?

Wernher: You will know. Aichi, are you ready?

Aichi: Yes!

Wernher: Then come out.

Aichi come out from the room.

Aichi then come out from the room. Everyone surprised. He wear a black hat, black vest with red strip, beneath it is a white shirt, he also wear a tie, with unusual style. He wear a black pants.

Aichi: Why did I am wearing this?!

Wernher: Wait. Kourin, are you ready?

Kourin: NO!

Wernher: Why?!

Kourin: It's just...I just can't!

Miwa: Oh come on. How hard can it be?

Kourin:O-Okay.

She then come out. This time, everyone is shocked. She wear a dress that a little bit on the top is red, while the rest is black. She also wear a red short skirt and a high heels. On her neck, there's a necklace and her hair loose. Aichi can be see trying to hold a nosebleed. No one can blame him, Kourin is just so beautiful.

Aichi: So, why?!

Miwa: The dare is for Aichi and Kourin dance tango.

Aichi and Kourin suddenly blushed. They know tango, and let's just say that is a romantic dance. Aichi then grab Kourin hand and start dancing. They dancing even though they blushed.

18 minutes later

Aichi and Kourin finally finish dancing. They then bow down to the audience, who then clap they hands.

Rekka: That's fantastic, Kourin. Especially you dancing with you...

Kourin: SHUT UP!

Suiko: Oh my. What's this? You mad because you want a longer dance?

Kourin: Oh, come on.

Wernher: Enough! Do it, Naoki.

Naoki: With pleasure.

Naoki then grab the last letter.

darkangel

Aichi, how do you feel about Kourin?

I dare Aichi kiss Kourin on a lips for 5 minutes.

Naoki: Aichi, how do you feel about Kourin?

Aichi: About Kourin? I think she a good friend, a strong cardfighter, and also an excellent dancer.

Kourin (blushing): Thanks.

Naoki:Aichi, the dare is to kiss Kourin on the lips for 5 minutes!

Aichi & Kourin (heavy blushed): WHAAAAAT?!

Wernher: You must do it. It's a dare.

Aichi: But...but-t...

Kamui: Koutei did his dare.

Aichi: That's because HE force him.

Wernher: Wait, I remember I have a medicine that should be make Aichi want to kiss Kourin. But, if I give it to much, he would do something more...extreme.

After hearing that, Aichi and Kourin kiss each other on the lips.

5 minutes later

Aichi and Kourin finally broke their kiss.

Rekka: So how...

Aichi & Kourin: SHUT UP!

Wernher: Ok, that's enough for today. Next time, we will see each other in Singapore.


End file.
